New Augusta
|- | align=center colspan=2 | Motto: Redeant In Aurum Secula Priscum |- ---- |- |- |'Capital' || Stuarts Draft |- |- |'Official Languages' || English, Hebrew |- |'Government' • Type | Republic |- |'Area' • Total | Apr. 500 mi. |- |'Population' • Civilians • Military | 6,043 Men, Woman, Children (11/23/06) 3,134 Soldiers 65 Tanks 13 Aircraft |- |'National Animal' |The Copperhead |- |'Income' • Gross Individual • After Taxes | $115.99 $83.51 |- |'Currency' || 1 Pound ($) = 100 Cents |- | Resources • Connected | Aluminum, Coal, Gems, Gold, Iron, Lead, Lumber, Marble, Oil, Rubber, Silver, Uranium |} The Empire of New Augusta was created on July 8, 2006 when Darth Joey overthrew the government of Augusta County, VA. Foundation and early history The first thoughts of overtaking this land were founded in the Galactic Empire. After it had been destroyed at the hands of the Rebel Alliance, Darth Joey, the secret apprentice of Darth Vader and love-child of Qui-Gon Jinn and Aayla Secura, went to a galaxy far, far away and found the planet Bob. Since the Empire had been destroyed, Darth Joey decided to start over again on Bob. Darth Joey used his Force powers to trick the masses into electing him to a position of power. He then passed some radical laws to turn the government into a Communist state. He then named himself ruler of the new Empire of New Augusta. The Emerald Council Right after New Augusta was founded, Darth Joey took a vacation to prepare himself. When he returned, he had offers to join alliances. Darth Joey was pleased with an offer sent by themightycelt of Celtic Union. themightycelt was a member of the Emerald Council, a small Green team alliance. Darth Joey did well in the Emerald Council. He fought his first war with the help of the EC. He rose to the position of Justice of the Peace. Darth Joey was vehemently against a merger with the Viridian Entente that was offered in August. The Viridian Entente Eventually, the EC did fall. It joined the Viridian Entente, a fast-growing Green alliance. When Darth Joey joined the VE, he was very impressed with the friendliness of them. He joined the Intelligence Commitee. His job was to help with the database. Eventually, RL forced him to quit. Darth Joey loved the Mud Room there. He learned how to spam from the Moses of Spam, gameshark1313. In the Mud Room, Darth Joey did get in trouble by slautering people like he used to with The Empire. Eventually, Darth Joey joined the General Parliament. He helped kick out some rouges there. He also did the single most stupid thing he ever did. ORDER 69 Order 69: Destroy the leader. -from The Imperial Handbook 1st Edition. One day, while reading the VE forums, Darth Joey learned that the admin had let his go into war mode. Darth Joey used that ability, and before reaching 2,000 NS, he declared war on the admin's nation, Marks Nation. Darth Joey got permission from the VE's Minister of Defense, Argin, to attack. Darth Joey ordered his troops to perform Order 69 on October 10, 2006. Here is transcript of the first attack: Battle Outcome: Victory New Augusta Casualties: 84 soldiers 7 tanks Marks Nation Casualties: 3080 soldiers 9 tanks Battle Details: Your soldiers were triumphant and decisively defeated your enemy in this battle. Your soldiers owe their lives to your hard work as their leader. In your victory your forces captured 16.333 miles of land from Marks Nation. They also destroyed 20.000 infrastructure within Marks Nation. They also stole 5.000 technology from Marks Nation. The value of your equipment abandoned in the battle was $0.00. Your forces looted $80,573.22 from the nation of Marks Nation. Darth Joey ended up losing the $80,000 he gained. Ambassatorial career When the Parliament of the VE was liquidated, Darth Joey joined the Ambassador Committee. He was late in picking an alliance, and was only given CON. When the CIS came around, Darth Joey became the ambassador for it too. He helped participate in the Spam Wars between the CIS and the VE. Involvement in the Great Wars Darth Joey, unfortunately, does not participate in most alliance wars. He only fights if attacked. He does help with reconstruction due to his Foreign Ministry. THE FUTURE In the future, New Augusta plans to get a nuke. It has recently finished getting a full level 9 airforce. Category:Nations Category:Viridian Entente